


Love Talk

by CosmicallyLyss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy!San, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom!San, Dom!Yunho, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reflection kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, San is an asshole, Shameless Smut, Shy Boy!Yunho, Sub!San, Sub!Yunho, Subspace, Top!San, Top!Yunho, Verbal Humiliation, Window Sex, my longest pwp ever aahh, oh jesus fuck, part 1 is a pwp, y'all aren't ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicallyLyss/pseuds/CosmicallyLyss
Summary: " The current Yunho, the one standing in San’s kitchen, didn’t know if opening that fateful note had been a good idea. Mingi’s voice had been completely drowned out by the sirens in Yunho’s head when he had started to process the words scrawled messily on the paper. ‘Jeong Yunho-ssi… You’ve eluded me and the rest of our grade for too long… I want to know you. I want to know how you taste. What is it inside of you that makes you so mysterious? I need to find out. Come to me tonight. Two in the morning.’ Upon further inspection, Yunho could faintly see what must have been San’s address scrawled below the note’s main message. Yunho really hadn’t believed what his eyes told him. Maybe the address was to some butcher shop where San and his textbook bad boy friends would actually kill him. Or it was from a different person and San had just been the messenger. Mingi had asked him then if everything was alright, asked him what was on the note. And Yunho, still internally freaking out over the note, had lied straight through his teeth, assuring Mingi that it was nothing big, just some sloppy math equations. Mingi hadn’t believed it for a second, but he didn’t press. "





	Love Talk

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever yunsan and jesus christ it is a Wild Ride. this just sorta came about,,, and thanks to the yunsan cult gc and my best friend for enabling me. the title comes from wayv's love talk because wow sexc uhh just a quick note they're in their last year of high school but yunsan are both 18 bc no underage sex in this household woohoo
> 
> san is kind of a dick at the end so you can be mad at him starting now
> 
> happy reading!!

“Can I kiss you now?”

** **

All of Yunho’s breath left his body in one long exhale. There was something in his stomach telling him that this was a bad idea, that he should deny San and just walk out and walk home using the flashlight of his phone to guide his way. He knew deep down that he shouldn’t be here, that messing around with  _ Choi San  _ was a recipe for disaster. But Yunho’s heart had stirred when San dropped that godforsaken note on his desk in history class. Yunho’s head was foggy, but he could still clearly remember the event that had taken place about twelve hours earlier, the event that led him here.

** **

Yunho had been chatting aimlessly with his best friend Mingi on a boring, typical Friday before the bell signifying the start of class had rung. And San had walked by - which probably should have been the thing to alert Yunho that something was up; to walk past Yunho’s desk in the back of the classroom just to get to his own was painfully out of the way - and dropped a balled up piece of scrap paper on Yunho’s desk. He hadn’t even let any sort of emotion cross his face, just dropped the paper, walked to where his best friends were seated, and sat himself down in the lap of one of the other popular kids, a purple haired boy named Wooyoung. If Yunho were a different sort of person, he would have walked over to them and given the paper back to San. But Yunho was not only a boy who preferred to stay in the shadows, he hadn’t felt like stepping up into the terrifying social circle with Choi San, Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang, and Park Seonghwa. They would have probably broken his neck and used his dead body as a footstool. Or maybe they wouldn’t have, because Yunho was the poster child of a nobody, and they probably didn’t even know his name.

** **

But, since Yunho had always been a curious sort of boy, he had reached out for the crumpled paper and slowly spread it open. The current Yunho, the one standing in San’s kitchen, didn’t know if opening that fateful note had been a good idea. Mingi’s voice had been completely drowned out by the sirens in Yunho’s head when he had started to process the words scrawled messily on the paper.  _ ‘Jeong Yunho-ssi… You’ve eluded me and the rest of our grade for too long… I want to know you. I want to know how you taste. What is it inside of you that makes you so mysterious? I need to find out. Come to me tonight. Two in the morning.’  _ Upon further inspection, Yunho could faintly see what must have been San’s address scrawled below the note’s main message. Yunho really hadn’t believed what his eyes told him. Maybe the address was to some butcher shop where San and his textbook bad boy friends would actually kill him. Or it was from a different person and San had just been the messenger. Mingi had asked him then if everything was alright, asked him what was on the note. And Yunho, still internally freaking out over the note, had lied straight through his teeth, assuring Mingi that it was nothing big, just some sloppy math equations. Mingi hadn’t believed it for a second, but he didn’t press. And needless to say, Yunho’s theories about the note had been wrong, proven by where he was now.

** **

“Yunho, hey, am I losing you?” San’s voice was just a touch gentler now, his warm hand coming up to rub Yunho’s shoulder in a way that bordered on affectionate.

** **

Pulled back from his recollection of the school day, Yunho gulped and answered. “Y-Yeah, no, I’m still here, just… Why me?” Yunho had always had an eye out for San; it was impossible to deny the boy’s beauty, especially when he flaunted it around as often as he did. But San feeling any sort of attraction towards Yunho was an idea that the taller thought was laughable at best. Yunho knew he blended into the walls better than into a group of people. And looks-wise, he was nothing special. Black hair, dark eyes, clear skin that admittedly was a bit on the paler side. The only thing that made him stick out was most likely his height, but with the way Yunho always stood hunched over with his head down and shoulders up did a lot to combat his six foot stature, it was highly unlikely.

** **

“Was my note not enough?” San’s eyes had darkened with something indescribable, and the door was looking more and more appetizing by the second. “You’re incredibly enigmatic, and I’ve always noticed how you try to make it seem like you’re invisible. You intrigue me, Yunho. I want you. And I always get what I want.” Yunho’s hands were shaking, eyes glancing towards the door every few seconds. San sighed when he realized, and pulled back, leaning against his kitchen counter. “If you don’t want to do this, I won’t force you. I’m not like that. Sure, I’m kind of a bitch, but I never do stuff like this without consent.”

** **

“It’s not that,” Yunho ran a hand through his dark hair. “Stuff like this just isn’t me, and I know what happens to people that get involved with you. Their names blow up all over the school, and they’re the talk of the entire student body until you get someone else. I couldn’t handle something like that.”

** **

“That isn’t true…” San muttered, feeling a small pang of hurt. “There are some people I hook up with that I keep secret. If that’s what you’re worried about, I’ll keep you as invisible as you keep yourself.”

** **

And Yunho’s last strands of hesitation broke. “Kiss me.” His heart was racing before San’s lips collided with his own, and when the connection was finally made, Yunho’s legs almost buckled beneath him. San kissed the way he walked; Yunho figured that out quickly. Strong and powerful and demanding. His lips, rosy pink and so soft, were moving against Yunho’s in a way that was making the taller’s head spin. San’s arms had snaked their way around Yunho’s waist, tight and unforgiving, pulling him closer and closer until their chests touched. Yunho’s head was going empty, his only thoughts being San, San,  _ San.  _ San and his strawberry lips killing every sane thought Yunho was trying to think. San and his fiery hands sending heat into the small of Yunho’s back where they rested. Yunho’s breath was heavy, and his mouth fell open as he brought a hand up to San’s head to twist his fingers in San’s white hair, while San took the opportunity to do what he’d been wishing to do for months now. He slipped his tongue inside of Yunho’s mouth, his heart swelling with triumph as Yunho keened deep in his throat, tightening his fingers in San’s hair. San licked into Yunho’s mouth with a desperate sort of fervor, and kissed him relentlessly, only stopping when Yunho pushed him backwards so he could gasp for breath. “You,” Yunho started, panting and wiping the spit off his reddened lips, “You’re really good at that.” Yunho’s head was clouded over now, and he couldn’t believe that he had been so worried just mere minutes ago. “Do it again?”

** **

San smirked, treating Yunho’s request like an order. He slotted himself in between Yunho’s legs, and grabbed the black haired boy’s hands, placing them first on his hips before sliding them down so that they cupped the curve of his ass. San let out a low noise of appreciation. Yunho’s hands had been one of the first things San had noticed about the boy, and from the moment he had set his sights on the large hands, he’d wanted them all over his body. And San, ever the lucky one, was getting just that. He dove towards Yunho’s mouth again, capturing him in a kiss so hot and wet and filthy, wanting nothing more than to strip the shy boy down to nothing, learn every inch of his body, and build him back up. Yunho’s lips were so strong against his own, ever-present and covered in a mix of their spit, and swollen from the exertion of kissing. Yunho gave San a small spank through his jeans which had the shorter moaning into his mouth. San was now more than fully convinced that he needed to be seated deep inside Yunho before he inevitably left. “Yunho-yah, are you a virgin?”

** **

Yunho tensed for a moment. He wasn’t, but… Did San only fuck with virgins? Did the white haired boy have some sort of corruption kink where he only went after the people he could deflower? Did San think Yunho looked like a virgin? Should Yunho be offended by that? “No.” He said, a simple answer contrasting the multiple questions banging around in his head.

** **

“Good,” San muttered, starting to kiss down Yunho’s pale neck. “I only fuck people that aren’t fresh, I couldn’t handle taking someone’s virginity.”

** **

As embarrassing as it sounded, Yunho could feel blood start to rush to his dick at San’s implication. “Does this mean you wanna fuck me?” He asked, voice breaking on occasion when San decided that biting down on his pulse point was a good idea.

** **

“If you’ll let me.” San mused, stopping speaking for a moment to suck a bruise against the base of Yunho’s throat. “I know you probably know I get around quite a bit. My last partner was three weeks ago, I got my test results from the day after that back like a week ago, and I’m clean. They’re in my room if you wanna check for your own psyche or something. And of course I’d use a condom. But going all the way is up to you, Yunho.”

** **

God. Yunho hadn’t gotten laid in months, not since him and Mingi had decided that the other was the only person they currently trusted their bodies with. Nothing romantic had ever blossomed between them, and they were quite fine with it. They would always be soulmates, but platonic ones. Yunho could practically hear his heartbeat and feel his lungs climbing out his throat. “Fuck it.” Yunho breathed out, more to himself than to anyone else. “Fuck me, San.”

** **

“That sounds so good comin’ out of your mouth… God, I can’t wait to hear you screaming it out from under me.” San pulled back to admire the darkening bruise that was blossoming on Yunho’s previous unmarked skin. It alighted something in San, something dark and possessive that he hadn’t felt with any of his previous conquests. Maybe it was just from knowing that he had the school’s most unknown, unassuming boy exactly where he wanted him, wrapped tight around his pinky finger. “Wait-” San stopped his train of lust-addled thought to actually consider something serious. “Have you bottomed before?”

** **

“Yes, I have.” Yunho tried to make himself seem confident, appear as if he was speaking in something more than a wheeze. It wasn’t overly successful, to say the least. But to be fair, he was standing in front of  _ the  _ Choi San who was asking to fuck him. So he was doing the best he could. “But not for a while, now…”

** **

“You’re so fucking cute, how do you do it?” San had to look up to make eye contact with Yunho, but he didn’t feel small doing it. “You’ve gone your entire schooling career flying under the radar. How? And more importantly… Why?”

** **

Yunho shivered. Hooking up was something he could do. Explaining his choices and preferences of social settings? Well… Yunho was much better at the former task. “That doesn’t matter. It’s already late, so let’s just get on with this, yeah?”

** **

“Eager, are we?” San didn’t wait for Yunho to respond before he grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him farther into his house. Yunho was exhausted - it was just nearly a quarter past two in the morning - and the pace San was tugging him along at mixed with the nearly pitch black atmosphere of the house did nothing to aid Yunho’s discombobulation. He cringed visibly when a bright fluorescent light flooded the room, and yanked his arm away from San’s grasp to shield his eyes.

** **

“Shit, you could have warned me or something…” Yunho grumbled, pouting and blinking slowly to get his eyes accustomed to the glaringly bright light.

** **

“Your vision doesn’t matter right now. I wanna blow you, so hop up on the counter, big boy, and - with your consent, obviously - let me go down on you. But then again, you might want to watch me suck you off… In that case, let’s hope you get used to the bathroom lights, yeah?”

** **

“Wait, hold on-” Yunho’s stomach was swirling with a dark brew of lust, and it was sending heat spiraling into the center of his body. “Why the counter? Isn’t it easier for me to stand with you on your knees?”

** **

San laughed at the question, and Yunho flushed a deep red. “I don’t get on my knees for anyone.” He didn’t wait for Yunho’s response before he gently pushed on the taller boy’s hips, urging him towards the counter. “So up you go, if you’re positive you wanna go through with this.” Yunho glanced behind him, eyes finally starting to adjust to the harsh and intense lighting, and placed his hands on the porcelain countertop. He willed his strength to not completely fail him as he pushed himself up, swiveling so that he was seated on the counter, facing San. A small breath was punched out of him when he sat down, causing San to grin almost devilishly. “Let me take care of you?”

** **

Yunho, admittedly was nervous. Turned on, sure, but nervous as all hell. What if San thought his dick looked weird? And Yunho was the type of guy to keep himself clean shaven  _ everywhere,  _ what if San preferred his partners to be a little more on the all-natural side? He swallowed hesitantly. “Can we kiss a little more first? Please?”

** **

“Of course, baby.” San affirmed the request and stepped closer to Yunho, running a hand through his wavy hair. Upon noticing how Yunho’s cheeks reddened, he sent the boy a smirk. “Do you like when I call you baby?”

** **

_ Yes.  _ Yunho’s mind answered. His mind was much more eloquent than he was, as proven by his stuttered syllables that made no comphresensible word. “Just kiss me.” His eyes were intently focused on San’s face, just mere centimeters in front of his. San obliged easily to the request, but this time San didn’t hesitate to take what he wanted, sliding his tongue into Yunho’s mouth as soon as their lips met. San was basking in the glow of how responsive Yunho was, all sweet noises when San explored his mouth with his devilish tongue and pulled back to bite down on his lower lip, so nearly breaking skin. Yunho’s hips had started to twitch and jerk up involuntarily, his arousal becoming ever apparent.

** **

“Can I touch you?” San asked through his pants for breath. He wouldn’t be one to deny that their makeout session was affecting him; he was half hard in his jeans and not concerned about hiding it. Yunho was beyond wildly attractive, he was a phenomenal kisser, and he was an enigma.

** **

“Please, yes-” A chill ran through Yunho’s whole body. With his arousal increasing exponentially, he found it more and more difficult to be self-conscious or embarrassed. San wanted him. And although it wasn’t a feat unknown to anybody, it was a feat reserved for the elite. And to Yunho. So who was he to hold back? San at first started his touches so gently, placing his palm against Yunho’s chest, the soft material of the sweater flattening under his hand. When he dragged his fingers downward, San hummed appreciatively at how the muscles in his abdomen jumped as his fingers trailed over them. But being the teasing little shit that he was, he stopped right at the waistband of Yunho’s sweatpants, making the boy groan in frustration. “San, I said you could touch me, why aren’t you d-”

** **

“I  _ am  _ touching you.” San’s pupils were blown wide, lust obvious in his gaze. “You never said where, now, did you?”

** **

“Choi San, you are  _ not  _ pulling this shit with me.” Yunho sounded mostly exasperated, but there was a trace of dominance in his voice that he seemed to always carry with him. “When I said touch me,” Yunho willed his voice not to crack as he grabbed San’s hand that rested against his lower stomach and moved it downward until it cupped him right over his sweatpants. “I meant here.”

** **

San just smirked at that for a moment or two, most likely trying to plan out his next words. “You’re really getting eager for me, aren’t you, baby?” San started to move his hand, then, slowly pressing down to gauge Yunho’s reaction - to see how the boy squirmed under his touch. “You feel big…” San noted, adding just a bit more pressure to his motions.

** **

“I-” Yunho’s legs had splayed outward on their own accord, opening up to give San more freedom of movement. “I’m a big person. I’m just proportional, y’know?”

** **

“Give yourself credit, Yunho. Proportional or not, you’d easily please any size queen.” San said. “Now, can I get these pants off of you?” Yunho nodded, but did the work himself. He took notice of how San licked his lips as he slid the comfort wear down his body, exposing tight black boxer briefs and pale thighs. He didn’t bother to take them off past his knees, especially since he had a body naturally on the colder side. San would never admit it, but for a moment, he seriously considered getting on his knees for once in his life. “How comfortable are you with marks?”

** **

“Let’s just say the first time one of my friends bit me when we were roughhousing, I let out a moan a pornstar would be jealous of.” Yunho laughed, a hearty sort of thing that made his eyes turn to crescents. There was really nothing he had to be nervous about, no harm would come out of this. So he let himself feel carefree.

** **

That was all the invitation San needed. He bent down just a bit to reach Yunho’s exposed thighs, and without warning latched his teeth on the softest part of his inner thigh. Yunho jerked reflexively, his breath catching in his throat. “S-San, wait-” Yunho’s voice sounded strained.

** **

San pulled off instantly, eyes going wide with concern. “Is everything o-”

** **

“Can you take something off? I… I wanna see you.” Yunho stared into the countertop upon stating his request, his face flushed pink.

** **

San giggled then, light and airy. His response came easily. “Of course, baby.” Pulling off his tee shirt was an easy process, but it left Yunho near drooling. San’s defined muscles and golden skin made him look like some modern version of Apollo.

** **

“You- You’re beautiful…” Yunho had to swallow hard to keep his head on straight, to not let himself get lost in heady pleasure too early on.

** **

“I’m glad you think so.” San resumed his actions, then, taking the time to bite at Yunho’s sensitive thighs until they blossomed red and purple in the midst of the milky skin. At one point, Yunho had tried to squeeze his legs together, the stimulation against his sensitive skin becoming near overwhelming, but San just forced them apart. “You can’t possibly hide yourself from me, baby… Not when you’re as pretty as you are.”

** **

“San, please, just get on with it,” Yunho brushed waves of his hair back away from his forehead that had already started to glisten with a slight sheen of sweat. “I’m going near crazy.”

** **

“Well, since you asked so sweetly…” San didn’t exactly finish the sentence verbally. He traced his tongue over the bite marks and hickeys left on Yunho’s thighs, making the taller boy squirm and whimper above him. And after, he moved up Yunho’s body just a bit, so that his mouth was right above the material of Yunho’s boxers. He started kissing along the sewn hem of the black material, relishing in how responsive Yunho was, his breathy panting increasing in frequency. When San placed an open mouthed kiss against the growing bulge in Yunho’s boxers, the black haired boy whined high and long, throwing his head back. San had started to become relentless in his ministrations, trailing wet and filthy kisses over Yunho’s clothed - and now fully hard - cock. Yunho’s boxers were sticking to him, San’s spit covered the material and weighed it down, wet against him.

** **

“Choi San, if you’re gonna blow me like you said, you g-gotta do it under my boxers, okay?” Yunho wasn’t impatient. He  _ wasn’t.  _ But how wet his boxers were was making him so damn uncomfortable, and he needed to escape the confines of his clothes. “I want your mouth, San, please-”

** **

San grinned triumphantly. His hands traveled up Yunho’s legs oh so slowly, nails occasionally digging into the soft flesh. When his fingers curled around the waistband of Yunho’s boxers and yanked the undergarment down in one quick motion, San felt his dick twitch in the confines of his clothes. Yunho’s cock had sprung up and hit gently against his sweater-covered stomach. “Either lift up the sweater or take it off completely, I wanna see more of you.” Yunho obliged with a whine, trembling fingers knotting in his sweater and lifting it halfway up his chest. San believed he was in heaven in that moment. Yunho, all exposed in front of him, flushed and whiny. And San had been proven right; Yunho was big. Both his length and girth were bigger than average, and his cock was flushing a deep red, matching the color of the apples of his cheeks. His size coupled with the fact that he appeared to be fully clean-shaven… It was as if Yunho was some sort of sex angel sent straight from San’s wet dreams. “You look so good right now…” San mumbled, licking his lips.

** **

“T-Thank you.” So San wasn’t put off by how he looked. That was a plus in Yunho’s book, so he flashed San a toothy grin that he hoped wouldn’t appear awkward. San felt his heart swell - Yunho really had no right being so cute, especially with his dick out leaking precum against his stomach. San felt spit pooling in his mouth - yeah, he was literally on the verge of drooling over Yunho’s dick, but he was justified; Yunho was stunning - and instead of swallowing it down, he leaned over further and let his mouth drop open, the spit dripping out and landing against the head of Yunho’s cock. Yunho shuddered - full-body shuddered, in fact - at the sensation, and let out a shaky exhale. “San, please, stop teasi-  _ oh, _ fuck-”

** **

Yunho’s complaint had been cut off by himself. San had finally sunk down partly, encasing the head of Yunho’s cock in a tight, wet heat. San’s mouth - it was sinful and unforgiving. He worked his tongue around the crown slow and sensual, digging his tongue into the slit many more times than would be necessary. His lips, so plush and soft, were sliding against Yunho’s skin ever so gently, giving him a sensation he’d never forget. San even worked his teeth into things, grazing his bottom row of teeth against the vein on the underside of Yunho’s cock. It was dangerously close to being painful. If San used just a bit more pressure with his teeth, Yunho probably would have cried out in pain. But teetering on the dangerous precipice of pain was making the pleasure in Yunho’s body coil up tight and white-hot. And San still hadn’t moved down further past the tip of Yunho’s dick. “S-San-” Yunho choked out, his skin hot. “You’re so good at this. Like, I don’t think I’ve ever been harder in my life.”

** **

San pulled off, then, which made Yunho cry out in frustration. “Oh, Yunho… You can’t get too worked up yet. We’re just getting started.” The look that San fixed Yunho with as he took nearly all of the taller boy’s length into his mouth was the textbook definition of sinful. Yunho could feel the tip of his cock press down against the start of San’s throat, and he had to use all of his restraint to not buck his hips up and start fucking San’s heated mouth. San was breathing deep through his nose. Yunho might have been the biggest cock San had ever taken, and it was giving San a floaty sort of feeling. He wanted to please, wanted to show off for Yunho and make the taller boy feel overwhelmingly good. He moaned around Yunho’s cock that lay hot and heavy in his mouth, the vibrations traveling up Yunho’s length and centering in his core. San was determined to fit all of Yunho in his mouth, wanted to have bragging rights - to himself; Yunho didn’t want word of this spreading - that he was able to deepthroat someone of this size without gagging. San was competitive, especially when it came to himself and breaking his own personal records. This angle wasn’t perfect though, so San would have to think about a different way to accomplish his goal. An idea flickered through his mind, but he pushed it to the side. They weren’t in the right setting for something like that. San could tell he was getting lost in his own head - it was obvious from the way Yunho had started to slowly and shallowly thrust up into his mouth - and got back to work, pushing down farther and swallowing around Yunho’s cock. San kept the rhythm going, bobbing his head, swallowing around Yunho, pulling back to focus all his attention on the head. San had learned quickly that it was one of Yunho’s most sensitive places on his body, since any time he paid special attention to the area, Yunho’s little moans and pants would get higher in pitch and volume, and he’d shake just a bit more. San found it endearing. Adorable, even.

** **

“Close, San, I’m s-so close-” Yunho groaned out, twitching from sensitivity. Yunho was shameless now, especially since he had firsthand experience as to how skilled San was with his mouth. “If you really wanna fuck me, you gotta pull off, I’ll cum like, ah, now if you don’t-” He was practically pleading with San at this point, his cock pulsing inside of San’s mouth.

** **

Thankfully, San did pull off with a soft popping noise entering the room. Strands of spit connected San’s tongue and Yunho’s dick, but as San straightened out his back to stand up straight, they broke. “Am I really that good?” San’s voice was raspy, deeper than normal. Yunho nodded, trying to catch his breath in this cool-down time. San already knew the answer, knew that he was well above average at giving head, but it felt so good to see how affected Yunho was by him. “You’ve got to come down from the counter now, big boy. Turn around and let me prep you, okay? As cute as you would be crying, I don’t want to hurt you.”

** **

“Are…” Yunho was still catching his breath. “Are we really doing this in the bathroom?” His question was asked as he hopped down from the counter, turning his back to San and bracing himself against the counter by his hands.

** **

“All of my fucks are in the bathroom. It’s easier to clean.” Came San’s curt response. Yunho’s face fell, although he really didn’t know why. It’s not like he expected San to treat him any differently than his countless other lays. Yunho was stupid to think he was special.

** **

“R-Right… Uh, you have stuff, right?” Yunho asked, just a bit more timid now, his head drooping a little.

** **

“Of course I do, cutie. Lube and condoms in the first drawer to your right. There’s a whole bunch of different flavors for both, so just pick whatever you want. There’s also the normal stuff in there if you’d prefer that.” San really had this all planned out… Yunho opened the drawer that San had pointed out, and was honestly somewhat shocked by the sheer amount of sex exquipment in the drawer. Did San’s parents just never open that drawer? Did they know and just not care? He fished around for a bit, settling on a regular condom and peach flavored lube. San made a quick comment on the flavor choice as he took the materials from Yunho’s hand and shut the door. “This one is nice, smells good. Nobody’s ever picked this one before, they usually just go for the original or something typical like cherry. You’re special, Yunho, aren’t you?”

** **

And there it was again. Yunho’s heart growing in size, butterflies in his stomach flitting around happily. Damn Choi San and his easy way of sweet talking. “Just get your fingers in me. Please. And, uh…” Yunho’s ears felt like they were burning, contrasting his black hair with a rosy shade of red. “I kinda…” Yunho’s sentence had trailed off into something unintelligible, and San had to prompt him to speak up. “I kinda sorta maybe fingered myself before coming here so I might not exactly be virgin-tight or something like that, so if you only like stuff like that, uh… I’m sorry…?”

** **

“Yunho.”

** **

“Yes…?”

** **

“I think that’s adorable. Were you touching yourself to the thought of me, big boy?” San whispered the question in Yunho’s ear. He’d stepped closer, bare chest against Yunho’s clothed one. If Yunho pushed his hips back, he bet he would have made contact with San’s jean-clad crotch.

** **

“A-And what if I was?” Yunho challenged, not wanting to give San a straight answer. He knew he was no different than any of San’s other hook ups, but he wanted to at least make himself feel unique.

** **

“I’d want you to tell me exactly what you did, baby. I’d want to know what makes you feel good, so I can bring you to that point. So I can bring you  _ past _ that point.” San’s breath was hot against Yunho’s skin.

** **

“I… Nothing specific, just used my fingers-” Yunho stammered, face continuing to flush. “Didn’t really do it to get myself off, more to get ready. Like… I didn’t finish or anything. Didn’t really have time to, even if I wanted to.”

** **

“And did you want to finish?” San prodded, uncapping the bottle of lube and squirting some out onto his fingers, warming up the liquid. “Did you want to cum on just your fingers to the thought of me? Hm, Yunho? Did you want that?”

** **

“I want  _ you,  _ San.” Yunho knew he was making a mistake by starting to let his heart get the best of him. But that would be a problem for rational Yunho. Horny Yunho, however, was taking full control, and prompting Yunho to huff out a sigh. “Just get on with this so you can fuck me.”

** **

“Why of course, sweetheart.” San was finding it impossible to deny Yunho. “Do you have a safeword in place? Something I can use to check up on you?” The question was asked as San reached down between Yunho’s legs, letting his index finger trace over the boy’s hole, not yet pushing in.

** **

Yunho gasped at the feeling of San’s finger being so close to where he wanted it. “I, uh, um… The traffic light system is good for me, and I’m so green now. If you wanted to know that.” San grinned wolfishly, slowly letting the tip of his finger push into Yunho. He had been right; he wasn’t overly tight in a never-been-touched kind of way, but there was still some resistance. Yunho’s legs had started to shake instantly. For a tall boy like himself, Yunho was sure unstable as all hell when it came to being touched. San, again, found it to be the cutest thing. San pushed his finger in deeper, smiling at the pleased whimper Yunho let fall from his lips. “C-Can you hold my hand?” Yunho asked in a whisper, almost embarrassed. “If that’s okay with you, I man.”

** **

“Aw, baby…” San pressed a chaste kiss to the nape of Yunho’s neck. It was a bit salty due to the bit of sweat that had covered Yunho’s exposed skin. “Of course it’s okay with me.” Yunho’s left hand reached out behind him, blindly grabbing for San. San had to stifle a giggle as he grabbed Yunho’s hand, thanking that it was his left hand that was free, making the whole hand-holding process much easier. “I want to add a second finger, are you ready for that? Oh, and I only need to work you up to three. I’m not tiny, though, probably just average. Smaller than you. But hey, size doesn’t matter, I can dick anyone down into the mattress.”

** **

“Please, San, I can take another.” Yunho assured the blonde that he was ready with a squeeze to his hand. “Want you inside.”

** **

“Soon, big boy, I promise.” It was impossible to deny Yunho of anything. San slipped another finger inside, faster this time. When he started to scissor them, he was met with what must have been Yunho’s sweetest moan yet. It was deep, almost guttural, pulled from his throat. San kept his motions going, focusing on spreading Yunho out for him. Of course, he’d love to break Yunho apart on just his fingers, but that would have to wait. Prepping him was more important, because getting to sink balls-deep inside him was of the  _ utmost  _ importance. It took a minute or so for Yunho to announce that he was ready for San’s third and final finger with yet another squeeze to the boy’s hand. It seemed like Yunho was getting desperate, that if the surface in front of him wasn’t a hard bathroom countertop, he’d be rutting against it like a cute little puppy. San wondered for a moment if anyone had ever made the comparison of Yunho and an excitable puppy before. If anyone knew the boy well enough to make the comparison… San pulled himself out of his thoughts when he heard Yunho growl out a sound that fell somewhere between a moan and a string of profanities. San had worked in his third finger, and was certain that he’d brushed along Yunho’s prostate to make him release that primal sort of noise. When he crooked his fingers in that certain way again, and Yunho let out a similar sound, San’s hunch was proven correct. San pulled his fingers free, much to Yunho’s dismay. The black haired boy let out a whine, one that could have easily come from a toddler about to throw a tantrum.

** **

“San, what the hell, I-” Yunho kicked his hips back, trying to chase San’s fingers and rid himself of the emptiness.

** **

“I can’t fuck you with my fingers still inside you, baby. You should know that; I haven’t fucked you dumb yet.” San teased.

** **

The promise of  _ yet  _ had Yunho whining, and he nodded quietly. “Please just hurry. Wanna feel you.”

** **

San’s blood was running hot. He felt some sort of urge inside him to please Yunho, to give him the best fuck of his life, to try and try and try until the taller boy felt nothing but bliss and euphoria. It sort of hurt San to pull his hand away from Yunho’s but he needed to get out of his too tight jeans. He removed his jeans and his boxers completely, now fully bare behind Yunho. San was glad for his naturally hot body temperature, or else he probably would have been freezing. He tore open the packaging to the condom with his teeth, and upon checking the protection for any rips and seeing none, he started to roll it down on his cock, groaning appreciatively at the feeling of getting to touch himself for the first time since he’d kissed Yunho. It was heavenly to buck up into his hand, making certain he’d reached full hardness, but he didn’t want to get himself too close to the edge. And more than that, he didn’t want to leave Yunho waiting. “What’s your color?”

** **

“Green, so green-” Yunho didn’t have the strength to lift his head up, couldn’t bring himself the energy needed to look in the mirror, which tugged at San’s heartstrings just the slightest bit.

** **

“Okay, sweetheart. I’m gonna go in now, okay? Stop me if it’s too much, tell me if you need me to slow down. Anything to make you comfortable, tell me, and I’ll do it.”

** **

Yunho almost didn’t believe his ears. Who knew that  _ the  _ Choi San, the school’s most likely guy to bust someone’s skull open, would be so caring towards his partners? “I want you to go in all at once. Don’t wait to start moving. I wanna feel it as soon as possible. So just give it your all and fuck me right from the beginning unless I tell you to stop.”

** **

“Yes…” San murmured, the floaty feeling creeping back into his head. Quickly, he cleared his throat. “I mean, of course, I’ll take care of you. Just let me do all the work, big boy.” With that, San braced a hand on Yunho’s hip - god, that sweater was so soft; soft and pretty, just like Yunho - and used his other hand to line his cock up with Yunho’s hole. His blood was buzzing from the anticipation, sweaty skin electric with want. San’s eyes rolled back in his head when the tip of his dick started to breach Yunho’s entrance, the bit of tightness enveloping him feeling more than addicting. He let his second hand rest on Yunho’s other hip now. Yunho’s heart was racing, wanting nothing more than for San to slide home in one deep thrust.

** **

“I want you, San. I need you. Please, fuck me.” Yunho’s words must have been what let San start, because after that, the blonde cursed low in his throat, tightened his grip on Yunho’s hips, and kicked his hips forward as he pulled Yunho back against him until San was buried inside Yunho to the hilt, their bodies pressed flush together. Yunho let out a gasp that devolved into a loud moan when San started to gently thrust into him. Yunho’s arms shook violently, and he almost lost his grip more than just a few times. It was cute though, how worked up he was getting. San kept the pace slow at first, not wanting to hurt Yunho. But when the taller whispered “Harder, San, don’t treat me like I’m fragile.”, San let his desire take over. His hips were snapping into Yunho at an increasing pace, the grip on his hips nearing enough intensity to leave bruises on his pale skin through the sweater. The height difference between the two meant that San’s lips could only reach the base of Yunho’s neck. But San was pleased with that, more than happy to draw the skin into his mouth and suck a dark purple bruise against Yunho’s fair skin. Even if nobody else would know about this, San wanted to have this memory burned into Yunho’s mind for eternity. Something about wanting to be unforgettable made San grit his teeth, pounding into Yunho harder and faster, wanting to prove to the boy that nobody could ever best him, that no matter who touched him after, the last one on his mind would always be San. Still… Something felt off.

** **

“We can’t do this here anymore,” San knew he should have picked better phrasing the minute the words left his mouth. Yunho’s head had shot up in an instant, blushing a deeply embarrassed red with his dark eyes becoming filled with unshed tears. San quickly rushed to rectify his mistake before Yunho could get too far in his own head, starting by rubbing soothing little circles against his hips. “Baby, what I meant is that I can’t finish with you in this stupid, dingy bathroom. You’re too much of a pure angel for this, you deserve something nice. Come to my room.” San meant for his last sentence to be asked as a question, not said as a statement.

** **

“But you said you never brought anyone back to your room.” Yunho started to protest. “Why w-”

** **

“You’re an exception, lovely. Will you let me treat you like the prince you are?”

** **

In that moment, Yunho knew he had fallen hard. But he could worry about his newfound crush after he came. “Gladly.” He answered with certainty. Yunho whined as San pulled out, the emptiness nearly overwhelming from just how different it was. Going from getting fucked hard and deep to having nothing inside of him in mere seconds was giving Yunho the kind of whiplash that made his sex-addled brain turn to mush. He felt dizzy, but in the best way.

** **

“Take your pants and boxers off all the way, Yunho, you can’t walk like that.” San advised, waiting for Yunho to kick the lower layer of his clothes off all the way. Once he had done so, San wasted no time grabbing Yunho by the hand and leading him through the pitch black hallway until they reached his room. Yunho looked around at the room illuminated by the moonlight that filtered through the floor-to-ceiling windows, and he gaped. The windows, the four post canopy bed… Of course Choi San came from money. Why wouldn’t he? San was grinning wide and proud, excited to finally prove his oral skills now that they were in exactly the place San needed them to be. “I’ll fuck you again in a little bit,” San began to tell Yunho, pushing him into the room. “But first… I saw how your face fell when you thought I was done with you. And I want to make it up to you. So… Fuck my face?”

** **

Yunho started choking on a mix of the air and his own spit. “Y-You’d let me do that?”

** **

“I’d kill for you to do that, baby.” San leaned close to Yunho with a dangerous sparkle in his eye and captured his lips in an open-mouthed, wet and filthy kiss. It was more a clash of teeth and a battle of tongues than anything else, but it was keeping the both of them hot and bothered, which was really all San cared about.

** **

“If you don’t get on your knees, h-how are we gonna do this?” Yunho felt a bit awkward asking, but hey, it was a valid question. The sparkle in San’s eye turned from devilish to purely sinful. Demonic.

** **

“You’ll see.” San proudly strutted over to his bed in all his naked glory, and climbed on top of the king sized mattress as if he owned the world. He stretched a bit before lying down on his back, his head hanging over the edge of the bed. He didn’t… There was no way… San didn’t  _ actually  _ mean like this… Right? “Come here, big boy.” Yunho followed almost mindlessly, gaping dumbly at San’s wordless proposal. “I told you I wanted you to fuck my face. So do it well. Do it properly. See yourself fucking deep into my throat. And you can feel it, too. You can put your hands on me, too. Around my neck. I’ll smack on the mattress three times if it gets to be too much.”

** **

Yunho almost came on the spot from San’s lewd words. “I-I’m big, though. I don’t want to hurt you.”

** **

“Jeong Yunho.” San was almost glaring up at him. “My note said I wanted to taste you. And that still holds true, now to a more intense extent. I wanna choke on your cock. Come on, big boy, won’t you let me?”

** **

Yunho sighed, fully surrendered to San’s request. “You promise you’ll tap out if it’s too much?”

** **

“I swear it on my life, Yunho. Now get over here and shove your cock in my mouth before I kick you out.” The threat was empty; San could never make Yunho leave. Not when they were both too wound up like this.

** **

Yunho nodded, gripping the base of his dick with a large hand. San opened his mouth wide, beckoning Yunho inside without any words. Yunho let out a strangled moan as soon as San took the head of his cock into his mouth. The new angle felt sinful and heavenly at the same time, and it was overwhelming to Yunho. He looked down, could see how San was smiling wide with his eyes, and continued to push in. San had said he wanted Yunho to fuck his face, so that’s exactly what Yunho would let happen. He continued to push into the scorching heat of San’s mouth, groaning and cursing at how good San’s tongue felt curling around his length and tracing over all the veins that had become more and more prominent as the blood from his heart continued to flow south. San didn’t seem to be in any sort of discomfort, so Yunho kept going deeper inside of San’s mouth. Yunho was limited with his sexual endeavors, and he’d never come close to doing anything that resembled this. A part of him knew that he was never going to get as good of a fuck as San ever again, so Yunho decided to milk the experience for all it was worth. His back arched as he drove his hips forward until he was fully encased by San’s mouth, and -  _ fuck.  _ Yunho could  _ see  _ the outline of his cock bulging deep in San’s throat, pushing up against his Adam’s apple and pressing up into the skin. “Holy shit, San, you feel s-so good, oh my god…” Gently, he let his fingers trace patterns along San’s throat, almost cumming at the feeling of feeling himself buried inside the shorter boy.

** **

San felt like he was in heaven. He moaned appreciatively, whiny and high-pitched. It sounded nothing like San’s typical noises, which startled even himself. He just… San couldn’t describe the feeling coursing through his veins as anything else but light and soft and freeing. It took effort to swallow down around Yunho’s cock, but San was able to do it seamlessly, making Yunho groan low in his throat. Yunho’s sounds made San feel overwhelmingly good; the blonde slowly realizing he wanted more than anything for Yunho to keep making those noises, for Yunho to tighten the grip he had around San’s throat. San’s hips were canting up off the bed, and his hands were twisting in his soft silk sheets as he tried to take Yunho deeper into his throat. Yunho’s hand was still resting gently on San’s neck, but the blonde felt something visceral inside him bubble up and demand more. He let one of his own fists unclench and release his bedsheets, and brought it up to rest on top of Yunho’s hand. And then he pressed down. Hard.

** **

San’s eyes rolled back in his head at the added pressure on his throat, tears building up in his eyes and threatening to spill. The feeling was so much - too much, might San add - in all the best ways possible. San was whining as best he could through his cut off airway, his toes curling and muscles clenching until he lost himself - cumming all over his chest and stomach, completely untouched. The blonde almost didn’t realize it, still lost in the overwhelmingly pleasurable feeling of Yunho’s cock so far down his throat.

** **

Yunho, however, had realized instantly. He was a little embarrassed to admit how close to climax he was from the feeling of being buried to the hilt in San’s throat, seeing and feeling his dick’s outline bulging up inside of San. He had to make a conscious effort to control himself and not cum down San’s throat, which thankfully was able to ground Yunho in the present and keep him from floating away into his lust-crazed mind. It was able to keep him lucid enough to realize that San had just came all over himself, presumably just from deepthroating Yunho. It made the taller boy’s blood run hot, but he was also a little nervous. San seemed to let his mouth hang open now, lax instead of working to accommodate Yunho. Yunho pulled out instantly, worries about reaching his own orgasm fading to the background. “San? San, hey, are you okay?” He didn’t get a response right away, and it scared Yunho more than he’d like to admit. “San, c’mon, you need to talk to me. D-Did…” Yunho gulped, not wanting his fear to be a reality. “Did I hurt you?” And still, no response. Yunho took a deep breath before sinking to his knees, maneuvering San to a seated position as gently as possible, keeping his touches barely there and only on the boy’s shoulders. San was looking into his eyes, then, and that was when Yunho saw it.

** **

There was a sort of faraway look in San’s eyes that Yunho had only ever seen once before in a person. It had been in Mingi, the first time Yunho had ever went down on him. A glassy look, like he hadn’t been physically present in the space they’d been in. They had talked about it right then and there; Mingi had stuttered out a whispered  _ ‘subspace’  _ after taking a few minutes to catch his breath. “San?” Yunho raised a hand to San’s face to brush the sweaty strands of hair out of his eyes. “San, baby, a-are you a sub?” San was just blinking at him, looking a little scared, unsure of himself. It was a side of Choi San that had never been seen before. Not just by Yunho - by anyone, San included. Yunho shucked off his sweater, then, letting it drop to the floor as he wrapped his arms around San to bring the boy close to him in a tight hug. It was a bit uncomfortable for Yunho, feeling San’s sticky cum now all over his own bare chest, but he chose to ignore the slight discomfort. “Sannie, come on, you gotta talk to me…”

** **

San was shaking. Nervous. He didn’t know what had come over him, what had made him feel so pliant and willing to please, but it had settled over him like a dark cloud and hadn’t left him. He heard Yunho’s voice - soft and comforting - in front of him, so kind and patient, ask him if he was a sub. And… Was he? San needed moments to think, so he let himself fall forward, wrapped up in Yunho’s warm embrace as he tried to recall all his past sexual endeavors. He had always dominated the situation, whether it be with men or women. Always, San was in control. And San was sure he liked it that way… Sort of. He had always tried to push the people submitting to him as far as their limits would allow them to go, because that’s what he thought a sub would like. It made San’s head spin to think about the very real possibility that he had been acting like that since he wanted someone to push him to the limit like that. Like Yunho had just done… San shuddered out a breath, realization dawning heavy on him. The feeling that would come from letting control go, the sensation San would receive from relinquishing his dominance to Yunho… Letting the taller boy have authority, letting him see a side of San that was always shielded away from the public eye - even to San’s own eye… San found the prospective idea intoxicating. “I…” San couldn’t get the words out past there. “Come on the bed, please.” San’s voice had lost all its conviction; he was reduced to breathy pleas, which twisted something hot and dark in the depths of Yunho’s stomach. Yunho obliged easily, wordlessly climbing on the bed next to San but never letting go of him. Once San was sure Yunho was there, arms still holding steady around him, San could find the words to continue. “I… I think I want to submit to you…”

** **

Yunho felt his heart drop to his stomach. To be trusted with something like this, something that appeared to be San’s first ever drop into subspace… It felt overtly intimate, almost like Yunho was pushing boundaries. “Have you ever done something like that, San?” Yunho asked carefully.

** **

“N-No…” San admitted. There was a hot stone of embarrassment burning in his stomach and climbing up to his throat. He felt like crying, all too vulnerable like this, where he could so easily be taken advantage of. But Yunho would never do that…

** **

“Then there’s no way I can let you give up control, Sannie…” Yunho’s heart was beating erratically, out of control and out of his chest. Gently, he pulled the shorter boy into his lap, too aware of how he was shivering. “At least not yet, okay? You’re not in the right headspace to tell me what it is you really want. Maybe another day when you haven’t dropped into a subspace we can do that?”

** **

“No, no-” San buried his face in Yunho’s neck, breathing heavy against his flushed and exposed skin. “Stay here, stay with me, I still want you-” San’s hands were shaking, his fingers trembling like dead leaves in the wind. “I understand your reasons for not wanting to do any sex-related things right now and all that but please don’t just leave-”

** **

“San… I’d never think of doing such a thing… I just don’t want to intrude, okay? I’ve only ever been around one person their first time dropping into subspace, and it had been a little scary for the both of us, but we got through it. And I’ll make sure you’re safe until you’re out of this headspace, alright? I’m not going to let anything hurt you…” Yunho looked around San’s room as best he could in the dark, and his gaze rested on a half-empty water bottle on San’s bedside table. He reached out for it, grateful for his long arms, and handed it to the still shaking boy in his lap. “Drink this, Sannie. And make sure you’re not breathing too hard. Also, do you need a blanket or something? You haven’t stopped shaking…”

** **

San breathed out a gentle “Thank you,” as he took tiny sips from the bottle, throat still feeling tight. “I, uh…” It was embarrassing to ask for something like this - the whole situation was embarrassing, if San had to be fully honest. “Can we just lay down under the covers for a little? Your arms just feel really strong and secure and being held by you feels like safety and… Um…”

** **

San couldn’t finish his thoughts, but Yunho didn’t prod him on further. He gave a wordless nod, pulling back the silken covers of San’s bed. It took a bit of maneuvering to get both of them situated under the blankets, but San’s small happy noises of content were making Yunho’s heart swell and proving every effort to be worth it. San had latched onto him like some sort of overly clingy koala, his arms and legs wrapped around Yunho and holding him as close as possible. His eyes had fluttered shut, platinum hair fanning out across his face and Yunho’s chest. Yunho was doing his best to ignore the fact that San’s cum was dried against now  _ both  _ of their stomachs, sensing that San was already more than a bit embarrassed, and having attention brought to that specific situation would do absolutely nothing to help him. He settled for just carding his hand through San’s hair, smoothing any knots out of the strands, and talking to him about mindless things. He would have been sure that San had fallen asleep after about twenty minutes if not for him rocking slightly against Yunho with a small “Never said you could stop talking… Wanna hear more about the science project…” Yunho didn’t want to admit it - admitting it would mean having to accept it - but his heart was beating faster when he realized that San really had been paying attention to what Yunho had been abbling about. It took maybe fifteen more minutes for San to come back to himself, lulled back to reality by Yunho’s soft and deep voice. “I…” He started, the color back in his face and lucid look back in his eyes. “I’m way too emotionally constipated to fully express gratitude, so can we just kiss and have you fuck me and I’ll get all sappy afterwards? Sound good?”

** **

Okay. Sweet moment over.

** **

Yunho sighed and did his best to control his slight sadness that came with knowing he’d most likely never get a moment like  _ cuddling the Choi fucking San in his own bed until he came back from subspace _ again. But, admittedly, he was still a bit wound up, too. The plan of them hooking up hadn’t included nearly an hour set aside to bring San back from subspace, so Yunho was a bit on edge. “Can you promise me you’re still not in a drop?”

** **

“I promise.”

** **

“And can you tell me what you’ll use as a safeword?”

** **

“It’s sunflower.”

** **

Yunho sighed, a million thoughts running through his mind. He was already emotionally attached to San and knew that having feelings for the boy would do nothing good. It would only cause him to hurt. But if the damage was already done… “Sit up. We need to go over a few more things.”

** **

“Like what…?” San quickly sat up and climbed off of Yunho’s lap, resting back on his heels. His voice was timid, and his hands came up to ball up in his lap.

** **

“Your consent and communication is important to me.” Yunho’s voice was taking on somewhat of a stern tone, serious and bordering on cold. “When I ask you a question, you will answer me. And above anything else, I want your honesty. If I’m being too hard on you, I need you to use your safeword. Can you promise me you’ll do that? Also, how do you feel about me being a little mean? Like, name-calling and all that?”

** **

“Yes, Yunho.” San’s voice was still a little shaky, but he was starting to become more comfortable in this new role, comfortable with relinquishing authority. “I promise. And, I… I’ve never done something like that before, but I’d like to try. I’ll stop you if it’s too much.”

** **

“Good boy…” Yunho murmured with a soft smile, his eyes sparkling with warm adoration. “Now, I want you to come back and sit right here, okay?” On  _ here,  _ Yunho patted his thighs and motioned for San to come back to him. Smartly, the blonde boy obeyed Yunho’s every word, and plopped himself right down on Yunho’s lap with a blinding smile. Almost on instinct, his legs splayed out to the sides, as if he were presenting himself for the boy he was sitting on top of. “You’re so pretty, Sannie.” Yunho’s mind instantly flashed back to how San had first approached him just a little while ago, a soft  _ ‘Can I kiss you?’ _ when San had been the one in control of the situation. So Yunho repeated the gentle question verbatim - “Can I kiss you?” - and the whisper echoed in the bedroom.

** **

“Please? Please-” San’s mouth was hanging slightly open, his pink and swollen lips parted. And Yunho? He found it impossible to deny San. He surged forward and barely let their lips touch before he was licking into San’s mouth with a desperate sort of fervor. But in Yunho’s defense - he’d been all over the map in terms of stimulation, going from being fucked to having to bring San back from subspace, that having the chance to move on unstopped was enticing. Intoxicating. He was growling, twisting his tongue in ways that could only be described as sinful, making San keen low in his throat. The thought passed the blonde, then, of how he’d compared Yunho to a puppy at first. But now, that easygoing and excitable puppy-like boy was gone, replaced by something San could only describe as wild and even wolf-like. Yunho was aggressive, barely giving San the ability to breathe as he explored the cavern of his mouth with his tongue, tracing the ridges of the roof of his mouth, and pulling back to suck on San’s own tongue. And he moved lower, nipping at the skin of San’s neck, drawing it into his mouth and biting down until it blossomed red-violet, dripping in sweat and saliva. “Yunho, touch, need you to touch…” San thought he’d have at least a little pride - maybe even a little brattiness inn him - but it was all gone. He just felt compliant and docile, eager to do whatever Yunho asked of him, and apparently… He wasn’t above begging.

** **

“But Sannie…” San groaned at the tone of Yunho’s voice, practically already hearing how he’d be teased by the taller. “Isn’t that what I’m doing?”

** **

“D-Don’t use my own words against me…” San’s strawberry lips formed a pout.

** **

Yunho just laughed at him, downright mean. It felt natural for him to slip into a role commanding like this one. Being in charge, especially of someone as dominant as San appeared to be… Yunho was damn near losing himself, close to being drunk on the power he felt. “You actually think I’m gonna listen to you? Have you forgotten who’s in charge here?”

** **

All San wanted to do was lay back and let Yunho ravish him, but one of the boy’s only rules flashed in twinkling lights across his head and stopped him from doing so. “No, Yunho. I haven’t forgotten, I just…” San was hard again, and he was desperately squirming around on Yunho’s lap, chasing some sort of friction. “I just really want you to touch me. Please.”

** **

“Put your hands either above your head or behind your back. If you touch yourself, you will be punished. Do you understand me?” Yunho seemed almost uninterested, one of his hands starting to lazily work over his hardening cock.

** **

“Yes, I understand.” San was quick to stick his hands behind his back, clasping them together and squeezing tight, like that would do anything to further help him in not touching. The ‘good boy…’ that Yunho breathed out made San’s blood warm, made his head feel fuzzy and soft. Yunho shifted San a bit closer then, and looked up at the boy, gentle praises escaping his lips. San was about to respond, protest and say that no, he really wasn’t  _ that  _ pretty, but Yunho had circled his large hand around both of their cocks, and San’s mouth dropped open in a silent moan. Yunho’s hands were - well, first off, they were  _ huge,  _ and just so warm and soft - all San could envision himself ever wanting again. Even just having one wrapped so tightly around him had him shaking. Feeling the contrast of Yunho’s calloused and steady hand and his pulsing cock was a juxtaposition sending San’s head straight into the clouds. And when Yunho moved his hand - just a simple up and down stroke - it was almost all over for San. He cursed and bucked his hips up in a search for something  _ more,  _ but the only things he was met with gave him nothing of the sort.

** **

Yunho rolled his eyes, gave him a swat to the hip. “You take what I give you, and you’ll be grateful for it.” Not a question, an order.

** **

But still, San responded with a hesitant, “Yes, Yunho. I-I’m sorry, it won’t happen again…”

** **

“That’s my good baby boy…” Yunho’s smile was back on his face, saccharine sweet like it had never left in the first place. “Now, if you stay this good, let’s get back to where we were…” And Yunho resumed his motions, jerking the both of them off simultaneously with what appeared to be minimal effort. Something dark flared up in San - how small he looked in Yunho’s grip, how tiny and dainty he seemed in comparison to the other boy’s size. And San was by no means small; he was on the better side of average, actually, but Yunho was just  _ that  _ big. And to San’s surprise… He liked it.  _ Loved  _ it. He felt so little, so helpless, and it was overwhelming in the best possible way. He let his eyes close, and just let everything that Yunho was overtake him. He let himself be absorbed into the feeling that was Yunho’s hard and heavy cock against his own, Yunho’s hand working them over at a pace so slow it was nearly unbearable.

** **

San was already close to tears, the urge to beg for more bubbling hot in his chest. But he wouldn’t risk disobeying Yunho, not when the risk outweighed the reward. He squeezed his eyes shut and poured all his willpower into not letting his hips buck up into Yunho’s grip. “Please, Yunho, please, w-want…” San bit down on his lip, stopped himself before the  _ more  _ could escape his lips.

** **

But by some stroke of God’s luck, Yunho let up just a bit. “What do you want, baby boy?”

** **

“Your hand, your mouth, anything of yours, please just give it to me-” San babbled, letting his head drop against Yunho’s shoulder.

** **

“You want my mouth on you, baby?” Yunho’s voice was too sweet, condescendingly sweet. “Well, I don’t know if I’ll suck you off…” Yunho said with a flick to the head of San’s cock - the younger nearly screamed. “I like people who are a little bit bigger…” San whined, a litany of ‘no’s and ‘please’s escaping him. Yunho scoffed. “But just this once, I’ll give in.” Yunho paused to look around San’s room. Below his huge window was a bench-looking sort of seat. “Go and take a seat down there.” San nodded, licking his lips. As quick as possible, San leapt off Yunho’s lap and scurried across his bedroom floor until he was falling lax against his window seat. He watched Yunho like a hawk as he walked over, thick cock bobbing with every step he took. Unlike San, he was in no sort of hurry. He was calm and collected, content to move forward at his own lackadaisical pace. When he got in front of San and dropped to his knees, he regarded San with a look of contempt. “See where I am, Sannie? On my knees?”

** **

“Yes, Yunho…”

** **

“Do you know why I’m here?”

** **

“No, Yunho…”

** **

“Because unlike you, I’m secure enough in my dominance that getting on my knees doesn’t phase me one bit. I’m not a prideful little bitch like you. Do you know how cocky and arrogant you sounded? Not getting on your knees for anyone? You’re pathetic, San.”

** **

San’s blood boiled in his body, rushing down, down, down to his cock and making it swell up even more, flushing it angry red. “I-I’m sorry, Yunho, it won’t happen again…”

** **

“Good.” Yunho rolled out his neck, and swallowed down the buildup of saliva in his throat. “Don’t warn me when you’re about to cum. Just let go, I’ll be able to handle whatever you decide to throw at me.” San nodded, an eager response, and let his body sag down further into the cushioned seat. Yunho almost laughed at how pliant San was; it was nearly unbelievable that the young man sitting above him was the same man to act so cocky about an hour and a half prior. Yunho leaned over, then, smirking at how San’s cock twitched feebly against his stomach. Yunho took it in his hand, grip tight - San whined out just a bit from the discomfort - as he brought his head down to right above the tip. The first swipe of his tongue against the crown of San’s cock had the blonde moaning loud and high. Yunho stayed soft and gentle at first, content to focus all his attention on the head, as it drew soft whines and mewls out from San, the steady buildup of tears threatening to spill out from behind his eyes. As fun as it was for Yunho to bring San to the edge just from digging his tongue into the slit of his cock, Yunho was aching to get all of San’s length down his throat. He pulled off to take a deep inhale, and sank back down, not stopping until his nose brushed against San’s hardly noticeable happy trail. His skin there was sticky from sweat and smelled of sex - Yunho loved it. He swallowed down around San’s sizeable length with minimal effort - San wasn’t small, Yunho’s mouth was just big and he could fit a lot inside of it - and groaned at the way he could feel San twitching inside his mouth.

** **

“So good, Yunho, feels so good…” San’s hands were shaking at his sides. Yunho looked up and made direct eye contact with San and the blonde whined at it. He noticed San’s trembling hands and took them in his own before placing them against his ruffled and mussed up mop of hair. He threaded San’s hands into his black hair and didn’t stop until they were tightly wound there, close to pulling the dark strands. “You’re so good-” And San was so close. Embarrassingly close. Already. “You’re so good, I feel so good, I-” He wanted to make this last longer, wanted for Yunho to keep his mouth on him until he was sucked  _ dry  _ and milked of everything he could possibly have to offer. He was shivering, staring down at Yunho, who was so absorbed in blowing San that he seemed to be unaware of anything else. San knew Yunho had said warning him was unnecessary, but San felt like being courteous. It was the least he could do… right? “C-Close-” He stuttered out, choking on his own words. “So close, need t-” Yunho let a growl escape from deep in his throat, and the vibrations that encased one of San’s most sensitive areas was what sent him over the edge. San’s mind went blank, his vision and nerves going white hot. He was cumming down Yunho’s throat, and the taller boy stayed still to take what San had to offer, not letting any of it leave his mouth. He didn’t swallow, not yet, and pulled off with a final kiss to the tip of San’s dick. He then wrapped his arms around San and gently pulled him down so they were face to face. Nearly boneless, San was doing exactly what Yunho wanted, even without instruction. He was leaning forward, lips already parting in hopes of a kiss. It was a kiss that Yunho granted access to easily. And a kiss that had San recoiling almost immediately, coughing and grimacing at the taste of his own cum flooding his mouth. “Yunho, what the fuck was that-”

** **

Yunho’s cheeks flushed a rosy red as he swallowed down what was left of San’s cum. He giggled, then, eyes forming crescent moons. “I wanted to see how you reacted…” He said through his laughter. And there was something suddenly lighthearted about the situation that had San laughing too, light and airy.

** **

“It was unexpected, to say the least…” San seemed hesitant, his hand coming up to brush away his dyed and sweaty hair. “But… Um… You still need to get off, I… I wanna help with that. There’s no way I’ll let this be over without you getting your release.”

** **

Yunho smiled almost sheepishly. “I was actually thinking I could maybe eat you out…” There was a second part to Yunho’s statement that he mumbled, so unintelligible that San had no way of even inferencing what he had said.

** **

“I’ll say a huge yes to the first part, but can you give me a clearer explanation of the second part?”

** **

“I want to eat you out while you’re pressed up against your window. And I also kinda really wanna fuck you against it…” Yunho admitted.

** **

San almost combusted on the spot. “That sounds so fucking hot, holy shit…” San turned to check the digital clock on his nightstand, the time of nearly a quarter past four glowing a soft neon blue. He knew of a few people that left their houses around five-thirty to get to their workplaces, and depending on how long this took… Maybe there was an exhibitionist hidden in San that hadn’t been awoken until now. He hopped up on the window seat without a second thought, standing on it and facing the window with his legs splayed wide and ass sticking out. Offering himself to Yunho like a delicious meal. Thank God his ceiling was high; he still had about a foot of space between his head and the ceiling. “Lube and condoms in my nightstand, middle drawer. Use the peach one, now it reminds me of you.”

** **

Yunho grinned as he sauntered over to San’s dresser to retrieve the necessities. The blonde looked perfect like that, all for Yunho, and something primal in him started stirring. San was  _ his.  _ He was turning to look at Yunho hungrily, and he arched his back, making his ass stick out even more. He was silently beckoning Yunho inside - what a fucking tease. Yunho watched as San’s whole body jumped when he started dragging his fingers down the blonde’s back, tracing over his spine with feather-light touches. When Yunho got down to his lower back, both were growing all too needy by the second. Yunho screwed the cap off the bottle and squirted its contents in his hand, coating his fingers and palm with the substance. He then used the coated hand to press against San’s hole, relishing in the way the blonde gasped and pressed his hips back, aching for more contact. When Yunho thought San was lubricated well enough - which meant nearly dripping with copious amounts of lube - he bent down, getting into exactly the position he needed. San was still sensitive, twitching ever so slightly at Yunho’s ministrations. So when the boy pushed him forward and sent him sprawling against the glass - with his cock being trapped between his hot skin and the cold glass - he let out a high-pitched groan. Yunho gave a tentative lick over San’s entrance, a broad stripe to lap up some of the lube, and hummed at the taste of the artificially sweet substance. San whined, already starting to get hard again. He braced himself against the window with his forearms and pushed back farther against Yunho’s tongue. “Want you inside…” He pleaded, pouting once more.

** **

Yunho was aching to be inside San, and that overpowered his desire to tease the boy. He let his hands settle on San’s asscheeks and spread them gently. “Cute…” He mumbled, upon seeing how San’s pink hole opened up for him. “So cute, and all mine…” San’s head dropped against the glass, the sweat on his forehead making it difficult to find purchase. Yunho didn’t waste any time, growing impatient, as he roughly shoved his tongue inside of San, hoping to eventually break the boy open on his tongue alone. The taste was one that Yunho wouldn’t mind having for the rest of his life - it was sweet from the fake peach flavor, and permeated by some sort of heavy musk that was undeniably San. Yunho was living for it, and he let it be known wordlessly by the way he moaned against San’s entrance, tongue twisting inside of San and stroking over his walls. San was shaking against the glass, his breath fogging up the cold material and his cock leaking precum all over it. He opened his eyes - when had they closed? - and saw a translucent outline of his wrecked and blissed out expression, which only made him feel more light and loose. Yunho was working his tongue inside of him so well, opening him up with what felt like expertise - nobody had ever been this good of a lay to San before. San felt so  _ wet _ and just gross, between the drool falling from his mouth, precum dripping out of him, and the mix of spit and lube that Yunho was letting leak from his hole. When Yunho added his finger to the mix, his long and thick index finger that prodded against San’s hole - the shorter boy thought he ascended. He bucked his hips back almost wildly, a beg and plea for Yunho to add more, to hurry on with it.

** **

“Tell me your color, baby.” A soft order from Yunho, his voice rough and gravelly as he pulled back for a moment.

** **

“I am so fucking green right now but if you don’t start fingerfucking me right now I will be red I  _ swear, _ okay?” Yunho giggled and added more lube to his fingers. Soon enough, he’d worked his way up to having three fingers inside of San alongside his tongue, purposefully avoiding the man’s prostate. He wanted San to beg for it. And beg he did, tears slipping down his cheeks and joining the wet mess on the windowpane. “Please, Yunho, please I want your cock, want you inside of me, wanna get fucked until I’m crying, please just give it to me-” His toes were curling, back arching and head thrown back. His breathing was heavy and intense, the coils of heat in his stomach tightening and threatening to snap once more. “S-Seriously, I wanna cum with you inside and I’m about to cum again, and there’s literally no fucking way I’ll be able to do it a fourth time so please just get inside of me before I take matters into my own hands and fucking spear myself on your cock-”

** **

“So impatient, you brat…” The dark tone was back in Yunho’s voice as he stepped up on the window seat right behind San, sliding the condom down his dick and lubing himself up, and it thrust San back into that floaty headspace - subspace, as he should now probably start calling it - he was quickly learning to enjoy. “If I wasn’t beyond ready to be inside of you, you’d be getting a spanking for trying to even insinuate your ‘control’. Got it?”

** **

“Yes, yes, I got it, I’m sorry, but  _ please  _ just fucking fuck me-” San’s begging must have worked, because Yunho was sliding inside him in one long thrust, not stopping until his hips were pressed flush against San’s ass, buried balls-deep inside of the smaller boy. San let out a pained and pleasured noise that was a mix between a moan and a sob, his body going nearly limp in Yunho’s hold. He wanted to at least try to take some of the workload off of Yunho, grind his hips back against the dark-haired male, but he felt too weak to even move. He felt more like a ragdoll than a human, felt like his only purpose was to be manhandled and used by Yunho. The feeling of Yunho thrusting into him hard and fast, barely giving him moments to breathe in between thrusts, was making San fall deeper into his newfound subspace. It felt almost like hypnosis, how just a few of Yunho’s words or actions had such a profound effect on San. When Yunho angled just a bit differently and pounded straight into San’s prostate, it was nearly all over for the blonde. “C-Close-” He cried out.

** **

And Yunho pulled out. Swiftly, sharply, he was gone. And San was empty. Empty and left nearly sobbing against the windowpane, eyes red-rimmed and glassy. He turned to Yunho, ready to ask what he did wrong and how he could make up for it, but before he could manage to form words, Yunho gave a curt nod towards the window in the direction of the spot that San’s cum was smeared against - the sun was just starting to rise above the trees. “Clean up your mess, get back on the bed, and then I’ll let you cum.”

** **

“Cl… Clean it?” San was too far fucked out to try and find where the tissues in his room were. “H-How?”

** **

“Lick it. Lick up your mess until it’s gone. And then you can cum.” Yunho had such a sadistic smile on his face, nothing like the boy San had seen in school. His head was spinning, and Yunho noticed it. “Hey, love… Tell me your color, alright?”

** **

“Still green, I promise…” San exhaled shakily. “Just trying to catch my breath.”

** **

“Well, once it’s been caught, get on with it already.” Yunho stepped down from the window seat and outstretched his hand to help San down to a better level to complete the task Yunho had assigned him with. San’s cheeks were burning red - it was already embarrassing enough that he was leaking precum all over his bedroom window, but Yunho was increasing the humiliation factor tenfold by forcing him to clean it all up with his tongue. Tentatively, San stuck his tongue out against the glass. It was salty and bitter, the taste of his precum, and it made San want to back away. He’d realized after a few seconds that the task was difficult - all he was really doing was spreading the substance around - and most likely for a reason. Because Yunho wanted to see him embarrassed and wanted to see him struggle. San wanted to pull away, but he knew deep down that would lead to a punishment and a lack of release. So he worked at his task for a few more minutes, and when he pulled away, sticking out his tongue to show Yunho that there wasn’t even any residue left on his tongue, he saw the taller boy smiling down at him with such a warm and loving expression. “You did so well for me, baby boy. Get on the bed now, okay? You were so perfect for me, you’ll be able to cum now.”

** **

San almost cried from how grateful he was, and he leapt up to Yunho’s arms, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and a small “Thank you, thank you, thank you…”. He lied down on the bed, then, and let his legs spread wide. Yunho walked over at a bit of a brisk pace, climbing on the bed next to him. San looked like an angel, blonde hair all fanned out against his pillow. So Yunho told him just that, and San blushed a rosy pink. “Just fuck me again, please…”

** **

And who was Yunho to deny San any longer?

** **

He was able to slip inside San once more with a single thrust, their bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces, connecting perfectly, seamlessly. San moaned and made grabby hands at Yunho, grinning wide when the taller boy laced their fingers together. His thrusts were steady and powerful, and they slowly picked up speed until San’s feet were kicking against the sheets and he was thrashing around wildly, Yunho’s cock hot and pulsing inside of him. Even with the condom, he felt it. He felt the heat of Yunho’s skin, the drag of the head of Yunho’s dick against his walls and the way it caught on his rim on occasion. His prostate felt abused as San just stayed unmoving, he let Yunho use his body to chase his own release. And it felt so good, not having to do any of the work. To just let go and have someone else bring him to the edge. “G-Gonna… gonna cum-” San whined out, tear-filled eyes locking on Yunho’s eyes, whose pupils were blown wide with lust. 

** **

“Cum for me, San.” Yunho growled, using one of his arms to drag San into a seated position. That way, he was able to kiss San through his orgasm, making sure he was the only thing on all of San’s senses as he came in his arms, the white substance spurting up and hitting both of their chests. San moaned into Yunho’s mouth, the loudest one of the night, and it was still swallowed by Yunho’s fervent kissing.

** **

“C-C’mon, Yunho…” San murmured with a sated smile on his face. He shallowly drove his hips down against Yunho, even through the shocks of his oversensitivity. “Want you to cum inside, make me the happiest and do that for me, please…”

** **

Yunho groaned at that, the tightly wound bands of arousal inside of him finally snapping. He shook with a cry and let go of his inhibitions, moaning as he came deep inside of San, filling the condom. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, trying to deepen their quick and shallow breaths. The gravity of the situation was slowly starting to dawn on Yunho as the clarity came back to his mind and pushed away the clouds of lust. He had dominated Choi San. Him, the school nobody, made one of the most threatening and intimidating boys at school his bitch. But he was safe. Nobody would know. San had been able to trust Yunho with a newfound, intrinsic part of himself, so Yunho would be able to trust San with something as small as keeping his mouth shut. He quelled the anxiety bubbling up in his stomach and just rested there quietly as the sunlight started to stream through San’s window. He pulled out carefully, still earning a hiss from the both of them. Yunho let another one go, though, when he pulled the cum-soaked condom off and tied it closed before dropping it in the garbage pail next to San’s’ bed. On the nightstand was a box of tissues; Yunho grabbed a few and gently wiped down the both of them, disposing of the soiled tissues afterwards.

** **

“Thank you for that.” San said with a sheepish smile. “It was nice. Better than I was expecting, honestly… If you ever want to do this again, let me know?”

** **

Yunho didn’t have the heart to remind San that he was too terrified to directly approach him in school, so he gave the boy another alternative. “Let me get dressed, then I’ll go get your phone, give you my number, and be on my way.” There was a part of Yunho silently wishing on the stars that San would ask him to stay, but no such thing occurred. Yunho was stupid to hope for it. Slowly, he peeled himself away from the bed and shucked on his sweater. He didn’t even look back at San as he left the bedroom, retracing his steps until he found the bathroom, complete with his boxers, sweatpants, and both of their phones. After being dressed fully, he walked back to San’s room and handed the boy - who was still naked as he was the day he’d been born - his phone to unlock. San passed it back to him a moment later, and Yunho quickly punched in his digits. “There…” He mumbled quietly.

** **

“I’ll see you at school on Monday, right?” San asked, bright-eyed. Yunho had to grin at the way San was practically physically unable to let a situation get awkward.

** **

“If you’re looking hard enough, then yes.” Yunho tried to joke back. “I’ll see you around.” And with that, Yunho left the room. Without another word, without even getting San’s phone number in return. His heart was already sinking - damn him for getting a crush so easily. But hey… San had expressed his desire to do this again, so they could keep their secret affair going as long as San was still interested. That was the thought that kept Yunho smiling as he shucked on his sneakers and walked out the door, the time on his phone reading five twenty-six in the morning.

** **

San was staying quiet, listening as best he could for the front door. When he heard it close, he waited just a few more minutes to be safe. Then, when the coast was clear, he let out a loud, breathless cackle. That… That had easily been the best fuck of San’s life. He’d never been dicked down so well. And fuck, he was spent. Yunho had gone so hard, San was sure he wouldn’t be able to walk right for the rest of the weekend. At least he had two days to get back to normal before school started. He opened up his phone, still giggling to himself as he pulled up Wooyoung’s contact information. It was half-past five on a Saturday morning, there was no way he or his boyfriends - Seonghwa and Yeosang - were sleeping.

** **

“San?” Wooyoung answered. “Why are you awake, you said you weren’t feeling well and wanted to sleep for like fifteen hours?”

** **

“About that…” San started. “Wait, hold on, why is it so loud where you are?”

** **

“Seonghwa-hyung and Yeosangie and I went clubbing, we’re still here. I’ve actually been sitting in hyung’s lap for the better part of an hour, and Yeosang is hammered and trying to give hickeys to the both of us.” Wooyoung explained. “But keep talking. I swear I knew something was up with you when you said you were sick…”

** **

“Well, you know Jeong Yunho?” San started, a wicked grin forming on his face. San nearly cackled at how he could practically hear Wooyoung’s jaw drop open.

** **

“Shy, tall, black hair, kinda like a labrador retriever…? God, San, you did not…” His best friend started to say.

** **

San could barely hear Wooyoung over the clamor of the club, but he continued. “I did. Like, shit, Woo, he gave me the best fuck of my life. I think I might actually ask him to come around again. And you know me, that’s never happened before. Oh, and just one thing - keep this between us.”

** **

“Yeah, man, of course.” Wooyoung assured him. “It’s because he’s so shy, right? He doesn’t want word getting out?”

** **

“Exactly.” San confirmed. “You know you and Yeosang and Hwa-hyung don’t count in the ‘anyone’, but…” He cleared his throat with a cough. “He was adamant that I don’t tell anyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah san is a dipshit please come and fight him he deserves it. at least boy won't be able to walk the following day ayyyeeee
> 
> part 2 will probably happen after the updates of ngchmbd and wmam!! so stick around for all three updates aaahhh I hope y'all like this part and rip san's ass
> 
> Have a lovely day/night, ATINY! Make sure you're drinking water!!  
xoxo, Lyss <3


End file.
